<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drought by Geminizoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858476">Drought</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminizoe/pseuds/Geminizoe'>Geminizoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, Korrasami is Canon, Masturbation, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminizoe/pseuds/Geminizoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the thought that crossed her mind Korra's expression dropped. “Asami…are you cheating on me?”</p><p>“What?!” Asami’s eyes were wide and her voice incredulous as she grabbed her chest and stepped back in shock, like the very words sent a bullet threw her heart. “NO! I would never do that!” She was appalled that Korra would even think such a thing.</p><p>“I know…” Korra’s shoulders sank and her eyes lowered dejectedly. The thought passed as soon as it came and Korra knew it wasn’t even worth entertaining. It was stupid and she didn’t even believe it herself, but she was at her wits end. “If it’s not that then…what is it? What’s wrong?!” Korra hung her head in defeat and felt tears welling in her eyes. All the fight had left her body and was replaced with a deflating, crushing emptiness.</p><p>Voice watery and barely above a whisper she asked, pleading for an answer. “Why don’t you want me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Love the way you make me feel, I want it all the time<br/>Hate the way you make me feel, you’re all that’s on my mind<br/>Losing track and losing time, and I forget to breathe<br/>Should’ve seen the water rising, now I'm in too deep</p><p>Deep – Marion Hill</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra was so horny she could barely think.</p><p>All she knew was she was sitting on the couch. Back bent and elbows resting on her knees, one hand curled into a fist at her mouth and the other holding her phone. The most minute thing she registered herself doing was flicking her thumb occasionally, but she was just scrolling aimlessly to make it <em>look </em>like she wasn’t zoned out—but she was, and all her unfocused eyes picked up was the blurred motion of the images moving in front of her.</p><p>Korra blinked.</p><p>What she <em>could</em> recognize? Amid the lascivious thoughts and daydreams permeating her mind like a thick roiling fog? Was the warm swollen sensitivity of her clit, and the slippery sleek liquid pooling between her thighs was almost embarrassing. The tingling of her clit was only muted because she was sitting down but she knew even a simple caress would light her senses up like lightning and she would probably come <em>immediately. </em>The thought alone made her thighs clench (and everything else to be honest).</p><p>And the worst part of it was? She couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p>Something loud and sudden happening on the TV and laughter around her startled Korra out of her reverie. She didn’t even realize the TV was on…and had no idea what she was watching. As she looked around her living room, she noticed Mako and Wu and Bolin and Opal all staring at the TV and lounging around her.</p><p>
  <em>When the fuck did they get here? </em>
</p><p>Korra’s attention snapped to her left and, looking like an absolute goddess—in a ribbed, long sleeved bodysuit glowing stark white in light of the TV and form fitting black jeans—was Asami, sitting a few feet away and lying against the arm of the couch with her legs tucked neatly at her thighs.</p><p>Asami turned her head to meet Korra’s gaze and the motion caused some of her obsidian hair to fall lazily over one shoulder. Korra’s eyes followed the movement until her cerulean irises slid to her girlfriend’s red lips, their plush and plump softness Korra was no stranger to, but she gulped back the urge to lean forward and capture them with her own. That lipstick easily drew attention and made her lips look so lovely and inviting. Korra then realized they were moving and blinked in surprise when Asami was looking at her expectantly.</p><p>“…W-What did you say babe?” Korra rubbed the back of neck and a slight blush tinged her cheeks as she shot Asami an apologetic smile. She hadn’t heard a word she said.</p><p>“I asked if you wanted some more popcorn.” Asami chuckled, shaking her head at her girlfriend’s slight faux pas. She grabbed the popcorn bowl and extended her arm toward Korra with a smirk. Asami knew her girlfriend staring at her lips just then. It was cute.</p><p>“Oh!” Korra grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth, hoping the salty taste would bring her back to her senses and distract her from what she<em> really </em>had a taste for.</p><p>It didn’t.</p><p>However, it <em>did</em> jog her memory back to the present moment and she remembered it was their weekly movie night with everyone. The popcorn bowl was passed around after that and everyone munching away showed only Asami noticed her distracted behavior.</p><p>Korra tried to pay attention to the movie after that. She really did, but her mind kept traveling back to her previous thoughts and after ogling her girlfriend’s mouth and <em>knowing acutely </em>what Asami could do with it only magnified her mood and made it harder to focus.</p><p>Korra wasn’t usually like this; she couldn’t remember a time—if ever, relationship or single that she was so sexually vexed. Her appetite was never a problem before and was normally easily and happily satiated. She and Asami had an extremely healthy sex life immersed within their relationship but…something was off. And has been for the past two months.</p><p>“Korra…” The sound of her name huskily whispered from Asami’s lips made the little hairs on her body stand up and Korra bit her lip as she looked over at her girlfriend. She knew her pupils were dilated in lust but was grateful for the low light around them making them look like they were just naturally trying to let in more.</p><p>Asami adjusted her position so she could lay more comfortably with her back against the arm of the couch. She stretched out one leg and draped the other off the side and reached out for Korra, flexing her hands to coax her brown skinned beauty into a cuddle.</p><p>Korra took the invite readily and crawled into her girlfriend’s arms. She shuddered as Asami wrapped one arm around her waist and soothingly trailed the other up and down her back in slow, smooth strokes. The fog in her mind started to dissipate at the physical touch and she sank into the feeling. Korra felt like an animal being pet to calm her anxiety and the low keening whine building in her throat didn’t help.</p><p>Luckily Asami was the only one to hear it and placed a sweet smooch on the top of her head in response; and in a single flourish covered their bodies in a warm blanket. The smell of Asami’s perfume was light but intoxicating; and Korra closed her eyes and drank it in with a slow, deep inhale. She was wearing her favorite one.</p><p>They weren’t lacking at all in nonsexual intimacy. In fact, their nonsexual intimacy <em>increased </em>in the past 8 weeks that they weren’t having sex. And that was in part thanks to Korra.</p><p>The first couple weeks were fine. Whether it was Asami or Korra initiating, they typically had sex a few times a week, but it was suddenly cut down to about once or twice. But by the third week they’d stopped completely; and no matter how much or how little Korra initiated with suggestive looks or flirtation, joining her in the shower or even lingerie that made Asami’s jaw drop—all they ever did was kiss.</p><p>That wasn’t a bad thing by any means; Korra <em>adored</em> making out with her girlfriend. The woman was a phenomenal kisser; but Korra noticed Asami wasn’t her herself.</p><p>They talked like normal, hung out with their friends and went on dates, but Korra felt Asami had some sort of veil up, and as time went on it just got thicker.</p><p>She was throwing herself into work. Spending late nights at the factory or early mornings in her home workshop; taking on dozens of projects for new vehicles, city renovations and infrastructure and even delving into architecture. And Asami would complete <em>all</em> of them. There were so many blueprints and schematics floating around Korra couldn’t tell them apart and she elected not to even try after a while, even though Asami offered to teach her.</p><p>Her girlfriend had always been a hard worker, but now she was coming home so exhausted all she had the energy to do was sleep; and on the off chance she decided to take a few days off, that’s all she wanted to do.</p><p>When they’d synced up with their cycles it was a given on the fourth week that they didn’t have sex, but Korra decided to really step up in how they showed their love. Korra didn’t know what was wrong, but she could sense that something was, and wanted to lift her girlfriends’ mood.</p><p>She made home cooked meals and introduced Asami to more Water Tribe cuisine—and even tried her hand at making some Fire Nation recipes. She planned creative dates and researched some of the best nature hikes and scenic drives, went shopping for hours and even let Asami put makeup on her a few times. Sometimes all they did was snuggle in bed or on the couch, watching a new show or catching up on old ones until one or both of them fell asleep. The quality time they spent together creating some of the best memories she could imagine was something Korra wouldn’t trade for the world.</p><p>But by the fifth week, Korra was cracking.</p><p>Sparring with the boys was a great outlet for her frustrations at first, but after Mako hurt his arm and she accidently dislocated Bolin’s shoulder, she had to find a new one. Especially since Wu was too…delicate, and Kuvira was still on house arrest with Bataar Jr. The gym was usually where she went to release stress so venting out more by staying longer and going harder was the perfect remedy for a while.</p><p>Until it wasn’t.</p><p>One day, no matter how many rows and bridges and squats and bench presses and miles of cardio she did; she just <em>couldn’t</em> release the sexual vice entangling her body. When she got home, Korra grabbed one of the sex toys in her bedroom and headed immediately to the shower. Asami was spending the weekend with her and hopefully now it wouldn’t be another night of sexually charged cuddling.</p><p>Well…for one of them anyway.</p><p>She turned the water on as hot as she could stand and sighed into the steaming deluge. As the water coursed over her body and painted her brown skin into a reddish sienna, Korra rolled her neck and her shoulders and stretched her arms high above her head; feeling the tension and achiness in her body melt away. Once she was content, she turned on some cooler water and relaxed under the warm torrent before thoroughly soaping up her body and scrubbing away the grime.</p><p>With her skin clean and suds running down her body in rivulets, Korra eyed the toy she brought into the shower with her. She didn’t masturbate often—and had nothing against those that did, but now that she was about to partake in the activity all she really hoped was that it would take the edge off. She cleaned the toy until it squeaked under her fingertips and—holding the toy in one hand and gripping the handrail to steady herself with the other, she spread her legs slightly wider than shoulder length and closed her eyes.</p><p>Korra bit her lip in immediate bliss. The toy slid in and out of her vagina, smooth as silk as if coated in oil and made easy by the water and her body’s own felicitous lubrication. She took all 8 inches of the toy readily, her breath becoming ragged at the delicious width stretching her exactly right. As she pumped the length of it into her body at a steady pace, she was raptly aware of the toe-curling ecstasy building up within her and traveling in waves up and down her spine.</p><p>Korra moaned as she rocked her hips into the rhythm of the toy in her undulating palm, gripping the handrail beside her like a vice and slowly sliding her legs wider apart to take in more. Her brow furrowed in concentration as it was only taking minutes to approach her peak. She was almost there…</p><p>Her toes curled and uncurled the closer she got, as if gripping for traction in her heavenly ascent toward her orgasm.</p><p>What happened next quite literally made her scream.</p><p>She didn’t know if it was the suds running down her legs and swirling at her feet before running down the drain or the motion of inching her legs further apart or even some mischievous, sadistic demon that fed off her sex deprived plight but <em>whatever it was</em> caused her feet to lose the grip her pruned skin had on the shower floor. Korra’s eyes snapped open at the sudden vertigo of her legs slipping uncontrollably underneath her in series of loud squeaks and she shrieked in shock. “Shit!”</p><p>
  <em>THUD!</em>
</p><p>Asami froze and Naga was startled awake by the sudden sound. Silence fell over them as they both listened intently from their place in the living room. They stared down the hallway toward master bedroom and at hearing nothing after a few moments, Asami set the sketchbook she was holding aside and went to investigate; leaving Naga with her ears perked and huffing suspiciously.</p><p>“…Korra?”</p><p>When Asami entered the bathroom she was immediately assaulted by a wall of steam so thick it felt like walking through a cumulus cloud. Even as steam billowed out of the open door behind her the humidity gleaned on her skin and the heat of it ironically gave her chills.</p><p>Asami peeled back the shower curtain and gasped when she saw her girlfriend crumpled on the shower floor, cringing as she supported her body with one hand and rubbed the side of her hip with the other.</p><p>“Aww, baby.” Asami cooed sympathetically. She rested Korra’s arms on her shoulders and carefully helped her out of the shower, holding as tight as her wet skin would allow. Korra flinched as she got to her feet and favored one leg as she and Asami left the bathroom. She fell hard as fuck, but the way Asami tenderly wrapped a towel around her dripping body and made no mention of it as she held her close brought a meek smile to Korra’s face and eased her embarrassment about it.</p><p>In the following days, a bruise formed from the top of her hip to her mid-thigh. Honestly, it was too sore and sensitive for Korra to even care about sex, but it did make her think. Asami was far too perceptive to not notice the toy in the shower laying idly by the drain, and from all her time in the gym Korra knew her body was in immaculate shape. Her girlfriend’s wandering eyes (although she was checking for injuries) still held an appreciative glimmer in them, and Asami even offered to massage her to ease the pain, for Raava’s sake!</p><p>Even if she hadn’t fallen, then was as good a time as any for them to be intimate and yet…nothing.</p><p>Which brought her back to the current moment, shuddering in Asami’s arms like some touch-starved sexual deviant in week 8 of their dry spell.</p><p>Korra decided to take a chance. It was probably the influence of her licentious thoughts earlier that gave her the scandalous idea to do this, and Korra was suddenly and covertly grateful for the blanket covering them as she made her bold move. Maybe if she builds the mood, after the movie they could…</p><p>Korra eyed their group of friends, watching them carefully as they sat around her living room.</p><p>Mako was lounging on the loveseat, Wu was in front of him on the floor, lying on his stomach with his head in his hands and lazily kicking his legs in the air. Opal and Bolin were snuggled up on the vertical part of the sectional couch since she and Asami took up the horizonal side now that they were laying down.</p><p>She watched them perceptively for a few minutes, glancing between each of them and making sure they were all engrossed in the movie before she adjusted her position on top of Asami to lie against her side. Asami glanced at her when she moved but otherwise kept her attention on the movie. Korra still had no idea what they were watching, but when she was pretending to pay attention, she saw that it involved dinosaurs.</p><p>At seeing the coast was clear, Korra made her move leisurely; keeping her motions smooth as she methodically caressed Asami’s stomach for a while, and watched her girlfriends reaction closely as each stroke gradually neared her lower abdomen.</p><p>...All good.</p><p>As she made her <em>next</em> move, Korra smiled at the chill bumps she saw raising on Asami’s tan skin when she trailed soft kisses from her collarbone up her neck, and when she neared her jawline, she caught Asami’s eye.</p><p>She was watching her, and something flashed in her olive eyes that Korra hadn’t seen in a long time. Asami bit the side of her lip and shot her a flirtatious smirk, her eyes alight and amorous. When she canted her neck a bit to grant her girlfriend more access, that was all the encouragement Korra needed.</p><p>Her hand glided down Asami’s abdomen and expertly unbuttoned her jeans with a flick of her wrist. Asami froze, whether she knew what Korra was planning to do or not she didn't stop or discourage it, and it was hidden by the blanket anyway.</p><p>Korra's fingers dipped down and caressed the bottom of Asami’s bodysuit, stroking up and down her genitalia with her fingertips grazing the buttons that snapped it together. Asami tried to move as little as possible and control her breathing at the stimulation, and bit back the moan rising in her throat so she didn’t give them away or bring attention to what Korra was doing.</p><p>Korra arched her middle finger and applied light pressure to the soft white fabric, forming a groove between Asami’s labia as she stroked her clit and ventured down. She heard a light gasp hitch in Asami’s throat, “Shh…” Korra hushed slyly between kisses, stopping briefly to glance at their friends around the room. If anyone heard it at least it was during a riveting action scene, so her reaction didn’t seem out of the ordinary.</p><p>“Korra…” Asami whispered breathlessly as she fidgeted beside her. Her eyes began darting around the room anxiously, and her heart raced and pounded in her chest when she felt rather than heard Korra unsnap her bodysuit. Her breath quickened and Korra’s fingers felt like they were strumming every sweet spot she had when they made unrestricted contact. Her fingertips were coated immediately in her wetness; and when Korra used that to stroke a sleek trail agonizingly up and down between her labia before coming up and circling her clit Asami felt as if she might burst.</p><p>A low growl rumbled in her throat and when Korra’s dizzying kisses neared the corner of her mouth—against her better judgement and knowing it would only further excite them both, Asami grabbed Korra’s face and crashed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss. Korra faltered—surprised and yet incensed by the sudden advance, but only for a moment before sinking two fingers into Asami’s pussy.</p><p>And that’s when Asami knew they’d gone too far. With every stroke Asami was unraveling. The feeling of her lips and the weight of her body on hers and that expertise rhythm of Korra’s fingers felt <em>so good</em> and good Raava she didn’t want her to stop but-</p><p>“<em>Korra!</em>” Asami hissed quietly as her strangled breath would allow, breaking the kiss as she snatched away and clenched her girlfriends hand still to halt her actions. Even though her olive eyes were blown out and clouded with desire, when their gazes locked she shook her head no and said, “…stop.” In voice so low it was barely audible.</p><p>Asami’s face was full of remorse as she turned away from the confused and pained expression on Korra’s face, unable to look at the conflicted emotions swirling in her ocean eyes. She wanted to. She just…couldn’t right now.</p><p>Korra scrutinized her girlfriend’s face, desperately searching and listening for a reason for the sudden rejection; but when Asami offered none and instead squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze, Korra gave up and laid her head down on Asami’s chest with a disheartened sigh.</p><p>And resigned to just...watch the movie.</p><p>Asami tightened her hold around Korra and hugged her close as if in apology, and even though Korra felt her gaze boring into her head she couldn’t bring herself to meet it.</p><p>She was sad and confused and a little hurt at being rejected again, and honestly a little embarrassed at this point. Sure, it was a daring move to make but she didn’t think it was that bad or that they would get caught, but the possibility and riskiness of it is what made it so enticing and fun. Maybe she misread Asami’s body language, maybe Korra was too eager and moved too fast, maybe the heated kiss earlier was only to satiate her and she misinterpreted the whole situation but she was watching <em>so closely </em>and really didn’t think she did.</p><p>But… it was a possibility.</p><p>Korra slid her hand from underneath Asami’s. Her grip had slackened after telling her no, knowing Korra would obey and that she didn’t have to hold her hand down anymore.</p><p>She placed her hand instead on Asami’s stomach, and when Asami’s hand hovered over hers, tentative as if worried her girlfriend was mad at her, Korra intertwined their fingers together to ease her nerves.</p><p>She had to do something with them, because if her nose caught the scent of Asami’s pussy on her fingers, despite her dampened mood Korra knew she’d start sucking them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Korra lol dry spells suck ❤</p><p>This story is basically porn with plot but it's also practice for writing smut and more descriptive. I think I did pretty good! 😄</p><p>Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll try to post the next chapter soon! 😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is my favorite mistake<br/>Ohh, look in my eyes<br/>Can you find the lies? Do you feel alive?<br/>Look in my eyes<br/>Do you mind the lies? Do you feel alive?<br/>Look in my eyes<br/>Favorite Mistake – Giveon</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Asami…Asami…baby I-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Korra's voice was pleading and breathless as her body temperature rose higher and higher. She sunk her hands into her girlfriends silken obsidian hair, whimpering and fighting for composure as the woman lay between her thighs. Korra felt as if Asami were trying to suck the very soul out of her body.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>With one hand held firm right below Korra's lower abdomen and using the other to stroke one-two-then three fingers into her in tandem Asami’s olive eyes dilated and burned like a solar eclipse as she sought to devour her brown skinned goddess; alternating between swirling her tongue and sucking hungrily on her clit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Asami reveled in the way Korra writhed beneath her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her orgasm came not even two minutes later and Asami—her jaw wet and sleek, lifted her head with a smug, triumphant grin as the warm liquid coated her hand as well. It was so satisfying to please her girlfriend and the feeling of Korra’s warm walls tugging and squeezing in ecstasy was an added bonus.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Asami let out a surprised squeak when Korra’s hand shot out and closed around her neck in a tight grip, and excitement tinged up and down her spine as she was pulled into a feverish kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When they separated Asami was beneath her but Korra didn’t release her hold on her neck, just adjusted it. With her thumb and two fingers pressing in the right places Asami couldn’t help returning Korra’s infectious grin and shuddered at the ravenous look in her ocean eyes threatening to drown her when she said,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Your turn.”</em>
</p><p>A musically incessant ring pulsated through the darkness and startled Asami awake.</p><p><em>These fucking dreams…</em> Asami thought, rolling her eyes in annoyance and sighed as she reached for her phone. She silenced the alarm, blinking blearily at the time it displayed: <em>6:00 am </em></p><p>“Sorry baby,” Asami whispered when she felt Korra stir beside her, awoken only for a moment before sinking back into sleep. Asami was apologizing for her alarm but also…more than that, as she slid out of bed to get ready for work.</p><p>The shower was a godsend. The water provided a perfect white noise for her thoughts and Asami sighed as she stepped into the warm deluge; hoping it would strip away the headiness of the dreams plaguing her mind along with her weakening resolve not to indulge in them. It never did, but the intention was there, and Asami took solace in the idea of washing her feelings down the drain like the wetness between her thighs.</p><p>-</p><p>Korra’s whole demeanor changed after movie night.</p><p>In the week that followed it was as if they were both walking on eggshells around each other. Korra wasn’t avoiding her per se, but the way she moved—stealing glances and apprehensive, reminded Asami of a shamed child after being reprimanded.</p><p>They’d both opted out for sex before in the past but this time was different.</p><p>Seeing the effects of her rebuff made Asami feel horrible. Her actions were capricious and confusing and it was no wonder Korra didn’t know how to act; and the conflicting emotions warring within Asami over how to rectify them weren’t helping.</p><p>She wasn’t intentionally riling Korra up, but the last thing she wanted was for the physical affection between them to wither away to nothing. So to satisfy their mutual need for touch, Asami indulged in the only way she knew how with nonsexual intimacy. Comforting gestures and outward displays of affection to keep things light worked for a time, but when she slipped up and let things get heavier between them like last week, was where things got complicated.  </p><p>Fighting the smoldering desire for more coming off her girlfriend in waves was so hard when Asami craved it too—seeing it mirrored back in her own olive eyes was almost painful. The sheer elation in the kiss they shared that night sent an impetuous wave of endorphins to her brain and the serotonin boost alone from the ecstasy building in her core while Korra pumped inside her was addicting—and that was just a taste. Breaking the kiss was intrinsically heart-wrenching for her, and from the look on her face Asami knew Korra felt it too.</p><p>The distance growing between them after that felt like a physical ache and now Asami feared she had broken her girlfriend.</p><p>They still had their close rapport but things changed. Their conversations whether thru text, on the phone or in person became banal and were of no real substance. Whatever Asami wanted to do they’d do; be it cuddle, going out with their friends, spending time one on one or making out until their lips were swollen, but Korra had become somewhat… stoic. There was no real passion or enthusiasm behind <em>any</em> of it.</p><p>Plus, Korra was taking <em>a lot </em>of showers lately. Even though the Water Tribe woman was always very clean and often smelled amazing, three to four times a day, multiple times a week seemed a bit…excessive, but Asami wasn’t complaining. The soap she used made her brown skin so soft and supple that Asami often found herself just stroking it, enamored at the new development.</p><p>Korra carried an air of muted satisfaction after her showers, but now the only semblance of emotion Asami would catch from Korra was a deep sigh and far-off look in her ocean eyes; and whenever Korra would feel her gaze all Asami got in return was a small smile or assurance of being fine when asked. The shift in her girlfriend’s mood continued on until their weekly movie night with the crew rolled around again and at that point Asami’s patience was waning.</p><p>She wanted her girlfriend back, and the tension building between them was making them <em>both</em> anxious. Asami knew she had to fix it.</p><p>“Hi babe,”</p><p>“Hey…” Korra shot a glance over her shoulder in Asami's direction when she entered her apartment, and eyed the bags she was carrying appreciatively before turning her attention back to the TV. “You brought snacks.”</p><p>“Yeah I picked up some drinks for tonight. Opal and everyone else should be here in about ten minutes with the food...” Asami trailed off, eyes roaming as she watched Korra. She was standing idly in the living room, remote in hand as she set the TV to the proper input in preparation for what everyone was about to watch.</p><p>As she took in her form Asami had to swallow the water building her mouth. As a result of being in the gym more Korra’s body was looking even more immaculate than it already was. She was so alluring. Dressed in a long-sleeved Henley top that fit her lithe athletic form perfectly and accentuated the muscles in her back and arms and baggy dark blue joggers that may not have shown off her legs…but the ass.</p><p>The <em>ass </em>though.</p><p>Asami tried to still her lustful thoughts, tried to remember her principle and <em>why</em> she had to refrain from sex in first place, but the battle between her own will and carnal desires was losing its lucidity and causing a dilemma in her mind.</p><p>Maybe if they had <em>just a little bit of sex…</em></p><p>At feeling eyes on her Korra turned her attention away from the TV and stiffened at the hooded gaze fixated on her. She knew exactly what that look meant, and was frozen in place as Asami set the groceries she was carrying down and walked toward her.</p><p>Although Korra couldn’t place what it was she could sense an underlying issue as her girlfriend advanced; something in the energy was off. Like Asami wanted to do this but didn’t but…<em>did</em> in a sense?</p><p>Even though she wanted this—had been pining for it for <em>weeks</em>, Korra narrowed her eyes suspiciously and watched as Asami approached her from behind. When she wrapped her arms around her midsection and rested her head on her shoulder Korra relaxed into the warm embrace—turned on yet confused when Asami’s lips brushed her ear and her breath caught in her throat at the hands now caressing her body. “…Asami?”</p><p>“You’re so tense...what’s wrong baby?” Korra’s body reacted in chills and she bit back the urge to moan at Asami purring in her ear, coaxing her arousal out like a kitten. She loved her voice; and the seducing tone it had right now was making it hard to breathe. Although the gentle kisses on the side of her neck and her girlfriends hands roving over her thighs and hips and ass didn’t help either.</p><p>Korra drew in a shaky deep breath, trying to clear the fog in her mind and focus as she squirmed out of her girlfriends grasp and turned to face her, not even realizing that Asami backed her into a wall. “D-Didn’t you say everyone would be here soon?” Her voice was hoarse. Korra felt like prey under a predators gaze as she looked up at Asami; meeting her eyes but only for a moment before turning away from the heat of it.</p><p>Asami hadn’t touched her like this is a <em>long </em>time and the vertigo from it was making it hard to think. Yes this is what Korra wanted but it was something in her girlfriend’s demeanor, <em>something </em>that was off. Asami had always been more dominant and aggressive and Korra adored that about her—but although her actions right now weren't disingenuous, intuitively Korra knew that something was up.</p><p>Asami placed her hands on Korra’s hips and pulled them closer; whether she heard the question or completely disregarded it—when Korra tried to speak again Asami cut her off with quick smooch and shot a calculating glance down at the watch on her wrist, “We’ve still got five minutes…time me.”</p><p>Asami held back a laugh when Korra gaped at her and captured her mouth with a another kiss. She slid her hand down the front of  Korra’s pants and into her panties in one slick motion, smiling deviously at the wetness that instantly coated her fingertips. “I bet I’ll make you come in three…”</p><p>Korra shivered at the flirtatious challenge her girlfriend whispered against her lips and nearly swooned when Asami strummed her fingers between her labia and lightly brushed her clit. Feeling like she might spontaneously combust, Korra was dizzy from the heat of Asami’s kisses as they covered her mouth and moved down her neck to her collarbone and-</p><p>“PIZZAAAA!”</p><p>Bolin burst through the front door carrying five boxes in his arms and marched into the kitchen, smiling broadly as he set the food down on the counter with Opal and Mako only steps behind. Asami scoffed, glowering at the interruption. They were early.</p><p>Korra couldn’t move, couldn’t blink, could barely even <em>see straight</em>; chest heaving as she struggled to form a coherent thought where she stood planted against the wall in a daze.</p><p>Three minutes? She probably would’ve come in <em>one, </em>and the way her body shook after that brief stint of stimulation made her feel like she was edging.</p><p>The only thing that snapped her out of her blank state was the weakness in her knees and the light suction from Asami's lips when her girlfriend slyly sucked on her fingertips as she backed away from her, and turned her attention to their friends.</p><p>“I’m so excited for the movie tonight! Wu picked a good one.” Opal said gleefully as she helped Bolin sort out the pizza boxes. Their friends were all completely unaware of the moment they interrupted and the storm cloud over Asami because of it as they meandered around.</p><p>“Yeah, plus after picking up the pizza we were able to shoot straight here on the freeway so everything is nice and hot.” Mako keyed in, revealing the reason behind their early arrival as he went thru the bags Asami left on the table and inspected the drinks she got appreciatively, nodding in approval.</p><p>Korra wasn’t even listening; everyone’s chatter was going in one ear and out the other as it filled the room but they were none the wiser. As she let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding in a sigh of relief, it was also of resolve. This was getting ridiculous. “Asami-</p><p>“The king is heeeeere~” Wu sang as he crossed the threshold and kicked the door closed behind him. He cleared his throat and knelt down on one knee, and dramatically held the movie he got up like a chalice. “Tonight’s theme is <em>horror…</em>I hope everyone is ready to scream for mama BECAUSE I CHOSE-</p><p>“Can you guys give us a minute?” Korra asked, straightening up as she crossed her arms and looked at everyone in the room expectantly, pointedly ignoring Wu's pouting face at being interrupted. Bolin was about to take a bite of pizza and Mako was preparing a drink but they both stopped respectfully albeit curious at Korra’s sudden request.</p><p>“Um…yeah, ok. Bolin?” Opal reached for her boyfriend and clasped their hands together as she led them out. She gave Asami a curious look but at the shrug she received,  resigned to just ask about it later.</p><p>“But…my movie—</p><p>“<em>Come on </em>Wu…” Mako grabbed the shorter man by his collar and dragged him out when he started to protest. “It’ll just be a few minutes.”</p><p>Asami watched them leave and waited a few moments in silence after the door closed before turning her attention to Korra. “Is this about earlier?”</p><p>Korra gulped at seeing Asami still had that look in her eyes, but at least she was listening. “Yeah…actually, it is.”</p><p>Here we go.</p><p>“But also last week and--" Korra let out a sigh as she raked a hand thru her hair, searching for a way to say this tactfully. How was she supposed to talk about this without sounding like some entitled asshole keeping track of the last time they fucked?</p><p>At seeing her girlfriends distress, Asami knowingly decided to take the lead. “I’m sorry I’ve been so neglectful lately…”</p><p>Korra’s eyes snapped up as she studied Asami’s face, grateful that she picked up on where she was going with this. That was a good, non-awkward way to put it. Maybe this conversation wouldn’t be as tough as she originally thought. “You don’t need to apologize. I’ve known for a while now that something was up, but I was hoping that you’d just tell me, so I didn’t have to pry…”</p><p>Asami pursed her lips and broke eye contact, suddenly finding something else in the room more interesting. When she remained silent Korra decided to continue, hoping more elaboration would gain her some ground in the conversation. “Whatever it is has been affecting…other things, and I’m confused. Sometimes I think we’re on the same page but then you just stop and I’m starting to think that--”</p><p>“Let me make it up to you.”</p><p>“What?” A light blush tinged her cheeks and Korra’s eyes widened as Asami approached, watching with bated breath and following her descent as the taller woman sunk to her knees in front of her. “Babe…what are you…?”</p><p>“Isn’t this what you wanted?” Asami asked innocently, her eyes amorous as she looked up at Korra. It wasn’t often they shared this view of each other in this position and right now the visual—for both parties, was incredibly sexy.</p><p>Her girlfriend’s cerulean eyes instantly mirrored the desire in her own and Asami smiled as her hands glided over the soft fabric of Korra’s joggers and up the back of her thighs, over her ass and hooked both hands on either side of her waistband. Asami relaxed her shoulders, eyes pleading as she let gravity and the weight of her arms tug them down slightly. “Can I?”</p><p>Korra gulped, and gently smoothed Asami’s hair back with one hand and rested the other on her shoulder with a soft grip. Her body was shaking with each breath as lust and anticipation coursed through her veins. Asami knew exactly what she was doing to her.</p><p>“Baby,” Korra said warningly. This was about more than sex despite the sirens blaring in her mind to let this happen and they could talk later but they wouldn’t talk later. They’d leave their friends outside and make love for hours and they both knew it.</p><p>“Just let me kiss it…” Asami’s voice was light and flirtatious, her mouth turning up in a grin as she pulled her girlfriend closer, teasing the front of her pants down until she came face to face with exactly what she was talking about.</p><p>Her olive eyes were alight and exploring as if peeking at something she wasn’t supposed to, and Korra smiled as love and intrigue swelled in her body. She rolled her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling, shaking her head in awe—so turned on and amazed that all she could do was laugh. <em>This fucking vixen…</em></p><p>Asami took that as permission and kept her eyes locked on Korra’s as she lovingly kissed her vulva, puckering her lips enticingly as if she were kissing her face and closed her eyes at the voluptuous taste that coated her tongue when she dipped it between Korra’s labia. She drank in as much as she could in a deep French kiss, curling and swirling over her folds and only paused to suck on her clit or breathe before diving back in; and the keening moan from above only encouraged her motions.</p><p>Korra loved getting head standing up, but truthfully neither she nor Asami could withstand the rapturous feeling for long whenever they gave it to each other in that position. Her knees weak and nearly buckling underneath her, Korra was grateful for the wall behind her keeping her upright as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her hand closed in a tight grip in Asami’s thick, silky hair and the moan it elicited from her girlfriend vibrated into her body, nearly sending her over the edge and almost making her come right then and there.</p><p>But even with her eyes screwed shut and the ecstasy threatening to flood her senses, Korra was able to find her voice. “Babe s…sto…stop. Stop.” She breathed, tapping Asami imploringly and doing everything she could not to balk at her own words.</p><p>The cold rush of air that followed made her clench when Asami separated from her with a wet pop and her olive eyes were dark as they looked up at her. When her eyebrows twitched inquisitively Korra prayed Asami wouldn’t make her repeat herself. It was hard enough to say it the first time. “We really, <em>really</em> need to talk first...” She panted.</p><p>Asami got to her feet, and Korra almost backtracked at seeing her lick the wetness from her pussy off her lips.</p><p>“Is…everything ok, babe?” Asami asked slowly, concerned as she took a few steps back to give Korra some space and regain her composure. The irony in this was almost palpable —but from the way Korra was acting Asami knew she wasn’t just getting back at her for last week and was genuinely confused.</p><p>“No—well, yes—but-" Korra scowled, flipping her hands in the air as she let out an exasperated sigh. Already feeling stupid for denying the very thing she had been craving with Asami <em>for months</em> but her damn conscience wouldn’t let it her go through with it.</p><p>Korra wasn’t trying to incite an argument but the frustration from the past few weeks was showing in her voice and her impatience was seeping through. “I don’t want to do this now and think everything is fine and then go on another two month sex hiatus because you’re still <em>going</em> through whatever you’re <em>going</em> through because it’s <em>not!</em>”</p><p>That struck a chord in Asami and she fixed Korra with a glare. The sudden fire in her olive eyes met the ice in Korra’s and before they knew it they were raising their voices at each other.</p><p>“Korra, I just <em>tried</em> to <em>break </em>that hiatus! You think I don’t want it too?!” Even though Korra didn’t know the gravity of her situation it still agitated Asami, defensive now like it was being downplayed. “Besides, what I’m <em>going through</em> isn’t as trivial as you’re making it out to be. I was attempting to alleviate our <em>mutual </em>stress about not having sex but your attitude right now clearly shows that was a bad idea!” Asami spat out, miffed as she crossed her arms and turned away from Korra.</p><p>“What?! Don’t try to turn this around <em>on</em> <em>me</em>! <em>You’ve</em> been acting weird lately and you know it!” Korra yelled, gesturing as she accentuated her point and knowing her feelings were valid. Asami wasn’t about to make her feel bad for feeling <em>a</em> <em>way</em> about the how things were right now.</p><p>“How have I been acting weird?” Asami asked, leaning forward skeptically. “Just because we haven’t had sex doesn’t mean I’ve been denying you all the things we usually do outside of that.”</p><p>“Yes, but you’ve been very hot and cold! And <em>that’s </em>what’s weird. One minute—you’re into me or initiating and the next minute you turn me down with no explanation! I’m starting to feel like you’re just teasing me.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Then what is it?” Korra demanded. “Why haven’t we been having sex in the last two and half months?”</p><p>“It’s…a lot to explain but we just can’t right now. <em>I </em>can’t right now.” Asami knew her previous actions completely contradicted that and cursed herself for giving into temptation. Now she wanted to just leave it alone even though she knew she couldn’t. Asami would be frustrated too if it was the other way around but she was just getting tired of arguing and the subject and pressure around it was pissing her off. “It’s a personal matter.”</p><p>“A personal…Asami--” Korra paused, aghast at the notion. “We’ve been together for over <em>three years now. What </em>could be so personal? Did you get a UTI or something? BV? Does sex…<em>hurt</em> now?” Although Korra was just grasping at straws the thought of the latter being a possibility made her uneasy and she felt her stomach drop at trying to initiate sex if that was the case; but she wasn’t blaming herself for something she had no opportunity of knowing.</p><p>“No.” Asami said dismissively but the cadence in her voice made it sound more like <em>of course not.</em> “It involves--" Asami shook her head, angrily backtracking her words. “It’s deeper than that.”</p><p>And it was. More complicated. If it was something that could’ve been rectified within a week she would’ve done so without question. And Asami really, truly wished it were that simple.</p><p>Korra scoffed. Involves what? Who? If it wasn’t a health issue that was stopping them then what could possibly be more complicated and deeper than…</p><p>At the thought that crossed her mind Korra's expression dropped. “Asami…are you cheating on me?”</p><p>“What?!” Asami’s eyes were wide and her voice incredulous as she grabbed her chest and stepped back in shock, like the very words sent a bullet threw her heart. “NO! I would never do that!” She was appalled that Korra would even think such a thing.</p><p>“I know…” Korra’s shoulders sank and her eyes lowered dejectedly. The thought passed as soon as it came and Korra knew it wasn’t even worth entertaining. It was stupid and she didn’t even believe it herself, but she was at her wits end. “If it’s not that then…what is it? What’s wrong?!” Korra hung her head in defeat and felt tears welling in her eyes. All the fight had left her body and was replaced with a deflating, crushing emptiness.</p><p>Voice watery and barely above a whisper she asked, pleading for an answer. “Why don’t you want me?”</p><p>Asami’s heart ached at hearing the crack in Korra’s voice and reached out to comfort her but was rooted in place by her own tumultuous emotion. “It’s not that I don’t want you…”</p><p>“Then what!” Korra’s fist balled up at her sides as tears leaked from her eyes.</p><p>Asami pursed her lips and swallowed the painful lump in her throat as she fought back her own tears, but she couldn’t bring herself to answer her. It would reopen old wounds, make it too real if she spoke it out loud; and if she told the truth about it now she knew she’d just fall apart and needed to keep it together long enough until she could handle it and just…</p><p>Couldn’t tell Korra. Not right now.</p><p>An extended period of silence stretched between them, and when Korra didn’t receive an answer she pulled her gaze from the ground and looked up at Asami, imploring her to say something—anything.</p><p>Asami wouldn’t even look at her.</p><p>Korra snatched her gaze away and shook her head bitterly. Fine. She clenched her jaw, emotions warring within her as she squared her shoulders and said, “I think you should leave.”</p><p>Asami’s head snapped up in disbelief and tears streamed down her face at Korra’s scathing tone. “Are you serious?”</p><p>When her girlfriend didn’t answer her, and kept her jaw set, Asami pressed her more urgently. “Korra.”</p><p>“I don’t think we should be around each other right now.” Korra couldn’t force herself to look at Asami, too stubborn and angry at the fact that this conversation had gone basically nowhere.</p><p>If Asami wouldn’t tell her what was going with her then what was there left to do or say?</p><p>At hearing the cold resolve in Korra’s voice, Asami's eyes narrowed as she steeled her own, silently turned on her heel, and walked out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No fair<br/>You really know how to make me cry<br/>When you gimme those ocean eyes<br/>I'm scared<br/>I've never fallen from quite this high<br/>Fallin' into your ocean eyes<br/>Those ocean eyes<br/>Ocean eyes – Billie Eilish </p><p>-</p><p>Phew! 🥵 What a chapter lol </p><p>I wrote the first one in like 3 days but this one took longer bcuz I really had to make sure this one flowed well. Quite a bit happened between them and writing arguments is kind of a challenge but still fun. </p><p>I hope it was worth the wait despite how it ended lol at least the dry spell was somewhat quenched but… made worse, at the same time? 😅</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading everyone! ❤ I’ll have the final chapter out asap 😉</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I’ve been missing you for ten thousand hours (ten thousand hours)<br/>I cannot let go, ten thousand memories (memories)<br/>I’ve been missing you for ten thousand hours (ten thousand hours)<br/>I cannot let go, ten thousand memories (memories)</p><p>10k Hours – Jhene Aiko</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright yall...listen lmao I PROMISE when I said this chapter would be out asap I didn’t mean for this update to take a whole damn month 😅 BUT...for the flow of things and I decided to make this it's own chapter. </p><p>See you down below 🙃</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You know…that was a pretty good fight you two had last week. You had us all worried, but I’m glad at least <em>one </em>of you decided to return our texts and calls.” Opal said pointedly as she checked her nails before shooting her friend a stern glare.</p><p>The intensity in her scolding gaze and the annoyance radiating off Opal like a furnace made Asami feel like she was two feet tall, but it was completely justified. She wasn’t surprised Korra wasn’t talking to their friends either, but she still felt bad for ignoring them.</p><p>“I know…sorry.” When Asami returned her gaze, her eyebrows were drawn together sheepishly. “It’s been a really hard week.”</p><p>She and Korra hadn’t spoken at all since the fight.</p><p>Opal breathed out a sigh and any irritation she had with it as she placed a comforting hand over Asami’s. The sensation felt like an anchor keeping her in the present moment and Asami was grateful for it. “It’s ok…” Opal gave her hand a light squeeze and the sympathy in her chartreuse eyes almost made Asami want to cry again for the millionth time but she was able to keep her feelings at bay. “What happened? Did you two…break up?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>Or, at least to <em>her </em>knowledge they didn’t.</p><p>
  <em>“Order 313!”</em>
</p><p>“I don’t know what to do Opal…she told me she doesn’t want to be around me.” Asami said sadly and the crack in her voice caused Opal to grip her hand a bit tighter.</p><p>This was the longest she and Korra had ever gone without seeing each other or even speaking since they started dating, and the silence was deafening.</p><p>Asami wasn’t sure how Opal had convinced her to meet at the coffee shop they were currently in; but whether it was the exhaustion from finally being released from her anxiety induced insomnia and the promise of sleep afterward that made her go or the impeding mental breakdown from the lack of it, Asami was grateful for the distraction.</p><p>“If I had just told Korra what was wrong then none of this would’ve happened. And it’s not that I don’t want to its just—” Asami took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, trying to ease her distress. She was even struggling to tell Opal.  </p><p>“Maybe you should—</p><p>A melodic ding tore Asami’s attention away and Opal almost balked at how fast Asami seemed to have unlocked her phone. It had to have been milliseconds. She watched as Asami scoured through her notifications, taking the information in and swiping it away just as fast, and held back a smile at the somewhat comedic display when Asami locked her phone and set it face down with a disgruntled sigh after not seeing what she was hoping for.</p><p>It was rare to see her friend so antsy but worry etched across Opal's face as she took it in. She had no idea what was plaguing her friend to the point where it was affecting her relationship, but she did her best to convey she was listening. “Take your time Asami…”</p><p>Asami was silent for a few moments as she searched for the words to articulate her thoughts. Maybe if she chose her words carefully, the weight of the situation wouldn’t feel so heavy, but no matter how hard these feelings were to face, Asami knew she had to speak of them sooner rather than later. “Opal…there’s someone I—</p><p>“ORDER 313!”</p><p>They both looked toward the barista as he called out their order number and Opal cursed at the interruption as she got to her feet. “Hold on Asami.” Her tone was rushed but the look in her eyes implored Asami not to lose her nerve as she left their table.</p><p>Asami watched Opal for a moment as she walked to the counter before turning her attention out the window. The streets were bustling as usual and the people outside seemed to be enjoying this beautiful day in the city; carrying a blissful air as they meandered around under the warm rays and gentle breeze.</p><p>The sight brought a smile to her face despite her dampened mood.</p><p>She continued to people-watch for a while before her eyes were drawn almost magnetically to a tall figure across the street. As they walked through the crowd, people parted around them like water and Asami arched a brow curiously, taking in more of their features when they stopped to wait patiently at the crosswalk. Even in their old age they carried a kind yet dignified air, and when Asami noticed the small golden headpiece in their top-knot and a flame-like scar over their left eye, her eyes widened in recognition. <em>Is that…?</em></p><p>“What’s wrong Asami? See someone you know?” Opal asked when she returned to their table with coffee, noticing her friends distraction and glancing around to try to spot who she was staring at.</p><p>“I think so… Excuse me Opal, I’ll be right back.” Asami kept her eyes locked on the older man as she got to her feet and hurriedly left the coffee shop. She caught up to him within a few strides and when she was within arm’s reach, her voice was tempered as not to draw attention when she called out, “Lord Zuko?”</p><p>At hearing his name, Zuko paused and turned around, his golden eyes alight in surprise before his face softened with recognition. “Hello, Ms. Sato.”</p><p>Any uncertainty Asami may have had melted away when he gave her a warm smile, to which she returned willingly and regarded him with an almost child-like curiosity. “What are you doing in Republic City? Have you been here long?”</p><p>Asami was ignorant to anything that may have happened in the business world over the past week given the circumstances; but despite him being long out of those types of business dealings it was still a pleasant surprise to see the previous Fire Lord—and the Fire Nation was one of the most affluent trade suppliers for Future Industries next to the Earth Kingdom.</p><p>“Oh no, I’m just here on a layover back home from Kyoshi Island. I could’ve waited at the airport, but it was such a nice day that I decided to take a walk instead to kill some time.” Zuko said with a smirk.</p><p>When the younger woman hummed in acknowledgement, Zuko studied her for a moment and a knowing look flashed in his eyes when he recognized something she wasn’t even aware she was displaying. “Care to join me? I was just on my way to the park.”</p><p>Asami blinked in surprise at the sudden invitation, but when Zuko held out his arm for her to take, it only took a moment of thought for her to accept it. “Oh…ok, sure.”</p><p>It was probably quite the sight to see such an older man—however handsome, with such a beautiful young woman on his arm, but they didn’t garner too much attention outside of curious or admirable glances. The park in question was only about five minutes away from the coffee shop, and even though she fully intended not to make Opal wait long, Asami sought to enjoy this rare moment with the former fire lord.</p><p>Once they reached the park, they walked in a comfortable silence; lost in their own individual thoughts or simply enjoying the sounds of nature around them on their leisurely stroll. It was nice, and they continued like that for a while, but it was Zuko who broke the silence first. “In my old age I find that getting some fresh air is good for clearing the mind. I remember in my youth, my uncle invited me on a walk one night for the same reason…<em>but</em> I elected to just stay in my room and sit in the dark.”</p><p>Asami laughed with Zuko as he recounted the memory, and listened patiently as he continued to talk. “As a young man I used to be very troubled, and I held in a lot of my emotions. I was very independent—but arrogant, because I never wanted to accept help from others and thought they were beneath me or couldn’t relate to what I was going through. With time I was able to work through those emotions and face them, and although it was necessary, my uncle once said, <em>‘While it is best to believe in oneself, a little help from others can be a great blessing.’</em>. If I had listened to my uncle sooner, I would’ve spared myself a lot of turmoil.”</p><p>Asami mulled over his words, really taking them into consideration as she thought about what she herself was going through. “Your uncle was very wise…”</p><p>“Yes, he was. His guidance helped me in my youth and even into my adulthood, and as someone who’s fought a great deal of inner battles in the past, it’s not hard to spot when someone is going through one themselves.” Zuko said at length and used his free hand to stroke his beard, appearing nonchalant before focusing on Asami with a knowing smile.</p><p>Asami felt a slight blush tinge her cheeks and broke eye contact with a bashful smile. Was she really that obvious?</p><p>Their walk ended when Zuko led them to a bench underneath a cherry blossom tree, and when they sat down, he turned to Asami and held her gaze. “When my uncle invited me on a walk to clear my mind that night, I declined because I wasn’t ready nor willing to accept his help back then.” Zuko’s golden eyes were supportive as he placed a hand on Asami’s shoulder. “Now, I may not be as astute as my uncle, but since you accepted my offer to clear your mind and joined me on my walk…you seem to be ready to come out of the dark.”</p><p>Asami looked at him with a wistful smile, briefly wondering what it would’ve been like to have had a wise uncle like Iroh in her life to give her little anecdotes like that—but in this moment, Zuko reminded her more of a grandfather, and the semblance of that was comforting.</p><p>Asami breathed out a sigh. Zuko was probably the most unbiased ear she could get right now— and although opening up about this was still nerve-wracking, it was worth a shot. “Lord Zuko…for the past couple months, I’ve been struggling with my feelings about someone. In the past these feelings were easy to ignore because I was angry with them, but now, even though we’ve repaired our relationship… it’s hard for me to forget the horrible things they’ve done.” Asami clasped her hands together in her lap and cast her eyes downward. “Even though I’ve forgiven them…because of the past, I feel somewhat <em>ashamed </em>for missing them when everyone around me knows what happened.”</p><p>Zuko let out a light hum as he took the information in, contemplating his words carefully as he considered how to respond. “This person is someone close to you?”</p><p>Asami nodded solemnly, and tentatively looked up at Zuko to gauge his reaction at her revelation—but when she was met with nothing but calm, patient understanding and no signs of any judgement her eyes shone with hope and she felt an immense weight lifted off her chest when he said: “I can relate to this person you’re talking about.”</p><p>“You can?”</p><p>“Yes…in my past I had done many horrible things, and one of the things I was most guilty for was betraying my uncle.” At the surprised look on Asami’s face the corners of Zuko’s eyes crinkled as he chuckled at her expression; knowing she was wondering how he could betray someone he revered so much in the past, but he continued without missing a beat. “Before I became fire lord, I was met with a life altering decision. I had to choose between everything I always wanted and fought so hard for…and choosing my own destiny.”</p><p>When presented with a decision like that it seemed almost obvious which one <em>anyone </em>would pick, but Asami knew there was more to the story regardless of how Lord Zuko was wording it and listened patiently.</p><p>“One day, my uncle told me, ‘<em>It is time to look inward, and start asking yourself the big question. Who are you? And what do you want?</em>, but it wasn’t until I’d made my decision, that I realized I was chasing a destiny someone else tried to force upon me.”</p><p>Asami stilled, her olive eyes wide with intrigue as Zuko turned toward the lake in front of them and watched the turtle-ducks swimming by with a far-off look in his eyes. “There was a time in my life when I wanted nothing more than to please my father. I was willing to do anything for his love and acceptance, and to regain the honor I thought he took from me. After making my decision I left my uncle behind, and was angry <em>every single day.</em> And it took a long time to realize I was angry at <em>myself</em> because I <em>knew</em> I made the <em>wrong </em>decision.”</p><p>Zuko sighed and pinched his eyebrows together, as if feeling the shame and embarrassment all over again despite the situation happening many, many years ago. Asami placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and when Zuko saw the assurance in her eyes, he smiled—and his voice became more resolute. “With that epiphany I confronted my father and told him everything he thought he took from me, I never lost, and that my uncle was a better father to me than he could ever hope to be. And when I left him, I went after my <em>own </em>destiny.”</p><p>Zuko straightened up and placed his hands on his knees, his golden eyes shining with pride. “From that point on I worked <em>hard</em> to rectify my mistakes and regain the honor I had lost from them. Then, when I saw my uncle again, I apologized profusely. I was so <em>ashamed</em> for what I’d done. But when my uncle embraced me before I could even beg for his forgiveness, I couldn’t believe he’d done it so easily. I thought he would be furious with me, but he showed me the true meaning of unconditional love when he told me he was never angry—only sad, because he thought I had lost my way—and was proud of me for finding it and coming to the truth about it <em>on my own</em>…”</p><p>Asami felt a lump forming in her throat and swallowed as the emotion within her started to build. Zuko’s story of his past was putting a lot into perspective, and as she clasped her hands together in her lap her voice was slightly hoarse when she said, “That’s amazing…”</p><p>Zuko could see the expanse of emotions swirling within the young woman before him and regarded her sympathetically as he placed a steady hand on her back. “I know you said you feel ashamed for missing someone Asami, but though I don’t know what the person you’re talking about has done… if they have shown true remorse for their actions and has worked to be better—and you, like my uncle, were able to forgive them for losing their way—then they are worthy of being missed.”</p><p>Asami wrapped her arms around Zuko in a gentle hug and when he returned it, she laughed despite the tears flowing from her eyes when he patted the top of her head fondly. That, coupled with the validation of her feelings made her feel a lot better. She never knew her grandparents, but imagined having one was a lot like this. “Thank you, Lord Zuko.”</p><p>A sudden melodic tone of a tsungi horn and drums caused them to separate and Zuko patted his pants until he felt his phone and pulled it out, staring at the ringing device inquisitively before swiping the screen to answer. “Hello Izumi…”</p><p>Zuko listened patiently for a moment, and when he began to glance around, Asami followed his gaze until her eyes settled on a man at the entrance of the park, waiting in front of a black limousine. “Yes, I see him. I’ll be there soon.”</p><p>As they got to their feet Asami smiled when Zuko offered his arm for her to take again, and she held on to him fondly as they walked back to the entrance. “Time to get you back to the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“Yes, it seems our time together has come to an end.”</p><p>Although the feeling of leaving Lord Zuko was bittersweet—Asami was grateful for the time they spent together. She really enjoyed their walk and conversation; and he helped with her problem in more ways than one despite how vague she’d been in discussing it.</p><p>When they reached the car Zuko paused for a moment—and the thought that crossed his mind stirred him to offer one more tidbit of advice before stepping inside. “I imagine what you’ve been going through internally has affected your personal relationships. I know this is a heavy matter and it’s not easy being vulnerable…but if you take a chance and let the people that love you help you—you may be surprised at the outcome.”</p><p>Asami nodded in silent acknowledgement, and her mind was drawn immediately to Korra.</p><p>Zuko brought her in for one final hug, and Asami smiled as she waved goodbye at the departing vehicle.</p><p>Asami pulled out her phone on the way back to the coffee shop, and any trepidation she had before about what she was about to do was gone. The thumb that was previously hovering indecisively over her girlfriends name for an entire week was now resolute as she tapped the screen, and waited patiently for Korra to answer her call.</p><p>It was time to talk to her girlfriend.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok! With the addition of a surprise character shedding a bit of light on things with what's going on with Asami...some of you may have figured it out and if not it's fine lol we're in the home stretch for the WHY behind everything. So get ready for a delicious conclusion 😁</p><p>Originally this was going to be one beefy update but I didn't want the final chapter to be so...talk heavy if that makes sense? Or an overload of information to put it plainly.</p><p>I've written and rewritten the final chapter so much 😑but the good news is, I'm pushing for it to be up within a week. Hang in just a little longer guys. Thank u so much reading ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>